Haruto Soma
Haruto Soma, also known as the Ringed Wizard or Wizard of Hope is the main protagonist and the title character of the Kamen Rider Series installment Kamen Rider Wizard. Given the WizarDriver and the Wizard Rings by the White Wizard, he is able to transform into Wizard. He later inherits the name of Kamen Rider Wizard, becoming the titular hero. Biography During his childhood, Haruto's parents were badly injured during a car crash. In this event, he made a promise to keep his hope alive, saving his own life as an adolescent when he was one of the first few Gates sacrificed during a solar eclipse. Subjected to the Sabbath, pro-soccer player Haruto manages to keep his inner phantom WizarDragon from emerging by facing despair head on. As a result, he obtains magical powers. Being the only one to survive the eclipse, The White Wizard entrusted Koyomi to Haruto and receives a WizarDriver and the Flame Ring. Haruto then hunts down Phantoms as Wizard, seeking to prevent others from falling into despair, and to protect his and their hope. Haruto later comes to the aid of Kamen Rider Fourze and Kamen Rider Meteor. It is during that battle that he inherits the name of Kamen Rider, naming himself Kamen Rider Wizard Along his journey, Haruto becomes allies with amateur magician Shunpei Nara, police officer Rinko Daimon , and Yu Kamimura. Helping to stop the Phantom outbreaks with his friends, he learns to tap more into his mana pool and more of WizarDragon's power, allowing him to assume improved forms of his normal ones called Dragon Styles of either the Fire, Water, Wind, or Earth elements. Creating the Drago Timer from his raw mana, Haruto is able generate three copies of himself, all assuming the upgraded Wizard Dragon Style Forms at the expense of draining his mana. Later he meets mayonnaise-lover Kamen Rider Beast, Kosuke Nitoh, which they form an alliance and prevent outbreaks together. Haruto then later learns how to tap into his power in it's purest form rather than channeling it through the rings supplied to him by Sou Fueki. From his own tears, he creates the Infinity Ring, allowing him to access his final form, Infinity Style. Haruto later finds Koyomi kidnapped by a Golden wizard, Sorcerer, who uses Koyomi as a catalyst to rewrite the world. Arriving at the new world, it is inhabited by not users of technology, but rather users of magic, using mana as an equivalent to currency. Haruto, through a long tedious process, gains the support of this world's counterparts of Wajima, Rinko, and Shunpei, who all can access the form Kamen Rider Mage, and defeats Sorcerer in a one-on-one match, sending both Haruto and Koyomi home. Later finding out the true purpose of The Sabbath (to revive Koyomi), Haruto resolves to stop The Sabbath from occurring once again. Clashing with The White Wizard, Sou Fueki, the two enter a deadlock, fighting over Koyomi. However, Koyomi and Sou are both killed by Gremlin. Later defeating Gremlin, Haruto travels the world alone with Koyomi's entity becoming one with the Hope Ring. Finding himself coming to someone's cry for help, he is sent to the World within the Magic Stone, aiding the other Kamen Riders, and the alternate Haruto. Teaming up with Gaim, he is able to stop this world's crisis. He gives the young boy his Infinity Ring, allowing the alternate Haruto to summon him into his world whenever he needs him. Later, Haruto faces the Ogre Phantom, creating a copy of Koyomi from his Hope Ring, armed with the White Wizard's power. Calming the copy of Koyomi, she is allowed to rest in peace. However, Ogre uses Legion's attack to slash through Haruto and enters his Underworld (causing him to fall into despair). Through Shunpei's ChiChin Pui Pui Ring, Haruto is able manifest his will (Rider form) outside of his physical body. Traveling into his own Underworld, he manages to overpower the Phantom. When questioned how he is so strong, Haruto refers to himself as the . After defeating the Ogre Phantom, Haruto gives the Hope Ring to the Koyomi that resides in his Underworld. In the aftermath, Kosuke is absorbed by the Nepenthes Monster who runs through a Crack. Arriving in the Sengoku Period World, Haruto inherits the Infinity Ring from Ieyasu, which originally belonged to Kamen Rider Bujin Wizard. Teaming up with the Armored Riders, they defeat Bujin Gaim. After the fight between Bujin Gaim and the Nepenthes Monster, Kosuke and Haruto return back to the main world. Notes *Wizard is the first main heroic and third overall Rider to wear a trenchcoat, the first one being Kamen Riders Orga and Yuuki. Category:Protagonist Category:Primary Riders Category:Wizard Riders Category:Mystic Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Heroes Category:Gates Category:Restricted-use Riders Category:Characters portrayed by Seiji Takaiwa Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Slasher Riders